


The Train Where it Started

by lapeace



Series: YamaHaru (8086) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8086, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miura Haru is Bad at Feelings, Miura Haru is Precious, Slow Burn, Yamamoto Takeshi is Bad at Feelings, Yamamoto Takeshi is Boyfriend Material, Yamamoto Takeshi is a Feminist, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapeace/pseuds/lapeace
Summary: There are five stages of love:1. Awareness2. Attraction3. Infatuation4. Worship (Falling in love)5. Trust (True love)Miura Haru and Yamamoto Takeshi became friends only because of their common friends. Anything beyond that kind of casual friendship would definitely come as a surprise.
Relationships: Miura Haru & Yamamoto Takeshi, Miura Haru/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: YamaHaru (8086) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Train Where it Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru is: 1.) A power couple (though they haven't realized yet) who stands up for women; 2.) Yamamoto Takeshi is a total sweetheart; 3.) Miura Haru has proved again that she's an amazing woman; and 4.) both of them are just friends, okay?

Yamamoto Takeshi was glad that he took the train instead of riding his motorbike or car. It was such a nice change of environment to actually mingle with different people from time to time.

It was only 10:00 AM in the morning but before he could even ride the train going to Yomiuri Giant Baseball Stadium for their practice, he had already helped a toddler look for his dog, assist an older lady crossing the street and encourage high schoolers to not cut classes.

He held his gym bag tightly and smiled at a seated mother and her baby playing with his bag's dog key chain.

The train is packed with people doing their own businesses and all Takeshi could think of was how peaceful it is. Far from the chaos he and Gokudera was up to just a few weeks earlier for the sake of Vongola.

"You were taking inapproriate pictures and was almost touching her, you pervert!"

Takeshi snapped his head trying to look for the obviously female sounding voice's owner as other passengers do the same. The voice seemed really familiar and he tried to navigate his head towards the source. It's a good thing that he's really tall but he couldn't get a nice view as other people tried to get a look for themselves.

"That's an uncalled for accusation, lady! I did no such thing," a man's voice replied.

"No! I saw you! You were using your phone to get inappropriate pictures! The evidence is in your phone." 

Takeshi racked his head. Trying to go over his female friends or colleagues.

The passengers closer to the commotion suddenly gasped collectively as the man accused of being a pervert stood abruptly.

"Hahi!" The woman exclaimed.

Haru? That's definitely Haru, Takeshi realized. So he walked towards them and excused himself from the other passengers.

What came into view first was Haru's brown ponytailed hair then her pouting face. Obviously trying to control herself. This was probably the first time he'd seen her this furious. Who would have thought that he'd see her here in Tokyo?

Takeshi hold his ground deciding that he'd only interfere if it gets out of hand and trusting that Haru got this all covered. Even the other passengers do not dare intervene. 

A shy woman was hiding behind Haru, clearly bothered and scared of the man who is standing in front of them.

Takeshi moved closer as the man glared at both women. 

"I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment!" Haru said.

The man laughed before saying, "You don't even have an evidence. Stop accusing me of something I've never even done."

Haru then turned to the woman behind her. "He was taking pictures and tried to touch you inappropriately, right?" She asked kindly.

The woman only nodded. Haru then glared back at the man, "See! She knew you're being a pervert!"

"But he was right though. You don't even have a proof," one of the men sitting tried to reason.

"I already said that it's in his phone!" Haru retaliated frustratingly. "We will get out of this train on the next station and straighten it out in front of the officers."

"Nonsense. I'm not going to prison nor go for even a simple questioning for something I've never done."

Haru fumed visibly. Her face turning red even more. It was probably the right time for Takeshi to intervene. Seeing Haru this frustrated doesn't sit right with him.

But then he stopped and smiled proudly as Haru spoke again, "If you haven't done anything inappropriate then there's nothing to be afraid of."

A lot of passengers who heard agreed and nodded towards Haru's direction.

That's when Takeshi saw that the guy was trying to slip out his phone to one of the passengers. Clearly in cahoots with him. It didn't stop there. The other guy had some small camera in his shoes and for an untrained eyes, Takeshi was sure that it would remain undected. Unfortunately for them, he is very, very much trained.

His foot was directly under Haru's skirt and Takeshi was livid. The other guy felt his furious gaze and turned to him—recognizing that someone had discovered their scheme. He stopped assisting in getting the phone of his companion and instead walked backward silently.

Takeshi moved in swiftly and the guys were caught in surprise. Haru including the other passengers gasped as he grabbed the two guys on the collar. The first man's phone slipped in his hand and was retrieve by an elderly woman and upon checking, there is apparently an inappropriate pictures.

The passengers backed away excluding Haru who eyed Takeshi dubiously but with evident relief. "Yamamoto-san?"

Takeshi laughed nonchalantly as he addressed Haru appearing calm and collected as to not arouse panic and worry for the girl. "It's been a while Haru."

The two guys tried to let go but Takeshi's grip was too strong. The first guy went forward to Haru's direction almost kicking her. His rage evident but Takeshi held him in place—putting more force, scaring the two guys at their wits by how this simple man tried to intimidate them with just a look on their eyes.

Takeshi smiled at the two guys and with an ironically friendly tone said, "You two are going to the police station with us."

The other passengers agreed and the old lady who picked up the man's phone started scolding them.

Takeshi let them go as it became evident that the two guys are finally willing to cooperate. They sat back and looked on the ground as other passengers look at them with diagust.

Haru was now calming the other lady who was crying and as she looked up at Takeshi, she smiled and nodded as if thanking him. When the lady finally calmed down and was assisted by the others to sit down, Haru finally gave out a deep sigh. When others offered their seats, she declined opting to stand beside Takeshi despite wearing heels.

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked seeing her still frustrated. Agitated even. Should he have come to their rescue much earlier than he did? Takeshi silently cursed at himself for being an idiot. He restrained himself after all, knowing that Haru is a strong woman capable of handling a situation. But now he was thinking that he probably should have stepped forward much earlier. Just because Haru seemed strong enough on her own doesn't mean she wouldn't welcome any necessary help from others. He took note of this. Haru was not that self absorbed to decline anyone's kind gestures.

Haru checked her phone before answering, "Haru is doomed."

Takeshi didn't know how comfort someone properly her but he can try. "Um, if I can help you with anything ... just tell me."

Haru slapped both of her cheeks startling Takeshi in the process. Then she looked at him with a more determined eyes, her posture more confident and her hands clumped in an energetic fist. "It's okay! We helped someone today! Everything is going to be fine!" She said positively.

Takeshi chuckled before nodding.

The last time he saw Haru was during Sasagawa Kyoko's 21st birthday party and if he remembered clearly, they didn't even get to talk without the presence of their other common friends. And Haru was the master of ceremony at the time so she was one of the busiest more than any other of their friends. He'd talk to her more often, Takeshi decided. They were friends after all but it has never crossed his mind until now that their friendship is sort of distant compared to others. Even he was appalled by this. It's not like they're awkward nor uncomfortable with each other and Takeshi has to admit the he actually liked her company.

It was truly a good thing that he took the train today. He was again reminded that women are amazing.

\- - - 

At the police station, Takeshi took over with the proceedings after the women shared their statements. He even took charge of signing the necessary papers as the lady who was violated was extremely shy and indecisive while Haru is fidgeting and clearly, her mind was flying. She was constantly checking for the time and fidgeting on her phone. She was also visibly trying to hide her frustration.

On where she gets the energy to comfort another person despite her own frustrations, Takeshi have no idea. This must have been pretty normal for women, he reasoned.

When the lady's husband arrived, both Haru and Takeshi was relieved. They decided to press charges against the two men and asked for him and Haru's contact number as witnessess.

Haru was smiling brightly when they both finally said goodbye and left the station but the moment they were out of sight from the victim, Haru hiccuped loudly. She tried to contain it, really, but still failed. Her eyes were red and glossed with unshed tears and her cheeks were slightly pink from trying to control her tears.

To say that Takeshi was worried was an understatement. He was disturbed by it for some reason. Haru was holding it in and she's not doing a fine job. She was inhaling and exhaling very deeply.

"Haru, what's wrong?" Takeshi finally asked as he faced her directly.

Haru looked at him in the eyes as she sniffed. Her eyes still brimming with contained tears. Some people walking by were giving them weird looks and some even commented how Takeshi made her cry.

Haru exhaled loudly before saying, "Haru is going to miss her interview. The interview schedule was from 10:00 am to 11:00 am only. I can't possible get there in less than 20 minutes."

Of course. Of course, Takeshi realized. Unlike him who was drafted to play baseball in a professional team after high school, Haru went to University. She had an entirely different path from him.

Haru continued speaking in a strain voice, "I was preparing for months and was really persistent to have my internship in the company but ..."

Haru continued to mumble as Takeshi thinks of something. Then he brightened.

".... and with Ms. Hakuo Minami no less! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity but Haru miss—"

"Can you run with your heels?" Takeshi cut him off. "Also, where is it?"

Haru was surprised and looked at him questioningly. Takeshi shrugged before saying, "I'll try to get you there as soon as I can but can you run for at least 2 minutes? And tell me the location."

Haru nodded slowly still trying to understand where Yamamoto was going with this. "Uh ... yes. Haru can run in heels and it's on Nippon TV Headquarters."

"Good. Let's go."

Takeshi grabbed Haru's hand as they ran through the streets as fast and as safely as they can. He leveled his pace with her and kept his guard as he guide her through the streets while running.

In less than 2 minutes, they reached a convenience store and Takeshi instructed to wait for him on the entrance. Haru only nodded still a bit winded and baffled by his actions.

There are plenty of small Vongola hideouts and warehouses around Japan and Takeshi was glad that they were close at one of them. When he entered the convenience store, he merely nodded at one of its employee who clearly recognized him. The employee pushed a button below the counter without as much questioning Takeshi. The entrance to the underground parking lot where spare vehicles for the Vongola family was opened.

Takeshi quickly grabbed two helmets and used his necklace of the rain to quickly open a box which contains the keys.

In less than a minute, Takeshi is back to the convenience store entrance with a motorcycle. Haru was staring at him wide eyed and in awe.

"H-how ... where did you get ..." Haru started but shook her head. "Thank you for this, Yamamoto-san."

"Don't mention it," Takeshi replied. 

He got down from the motorcycle and helped Haru securely wear the helmet. Once satisfied, he directed her to the motorcycle but cursed himself as he realized that he'd forgotten something.

He stopped Haru momentarily.

"Why?" Haru asked.

"You're wearing a skirt."

"Hahi! You're right!" Haru seemed to genuinely forgot but she was generally still unbothered. "It's okay. I don't mind."

"I do." 

"It's okay, really. It's not that even too short," Haru tried to reason. Her skirt was, after all, knee-length.

Takeshi shook his head remembering that even with not too short skirts, some idiot perverts even tried to get their way on her. 

Then something clicked in his head. He was wearing a jacket and removed it swiftly.

To Haru's surprise, he wrapped his huge jacket securely around her waist. There was no malice in his actions and he didn't even accidentally touched Haru inappropriately in the process but the gesture was too thoughtful and kind it makes Haru lose her breath.

Yamamoto smiled at her. "Now, you're ready."

Haru can only nod as they both climbed onto the motorcyle.

"We're taking shortcuts and we'll take off like the wind so make sure that you hold on tight." Takeshi said warmly as he geared up the motorcycle.

Haru nodded but realizing that Yamamoto can't see her, she just hold onto both sides of his waist instead.

But Takeshi wasn't even kidding when he said they'd take off like a wind. He felt Haru's arm wrapped around his waist instead of just holding onto his sides. 

He felt elated and had already accepted today as an operation to help Haru get on time with her interview. And he'd rather like the feeling of doing something that is not dangerous but still altogether exciting. It's not often that he'd get to have a safe mission where all he had to do is to safely escort a beautiful woman.

Takeshi dared not check the time as they reached Nippon TV. He stopped the engines of the motorcycle close to the entrance's building and waited for Haru to get off. Her knees were trembling as she step on the ground—almost falling in the process but Takeshi was already off the motorcyle and was able to support her weight.

He helped Haru get off the helmet as her knees were still trembling and her balance was still off. Perhaps he went overboard with their speed? He mentally punched himself for that.

Haru was breathing heavily and Takeshi was kind of worried that she's flushed from fatigue. Instead, when Haru was finally free from the helmet, she was indeed flushed. But not from fatigue but from excitement.

Her eyes were almost twinkling. "Haru will forever be thankful for today, Yamamoto-san! I hope I can meet Minami-san in person and I am so excited. I wouldn't even get here without you. Haru will do her best and—"

Haru was cut off when Takeshi suddenly laughed. "Stop it, Haru. You have to go," he said gently.

"I know but I really have to thank y—"

"Haru, go!" Takeshi urged. Haru was already blubbering due to excitement. He had to remind her.

"Hahi! Of course!" Haru beamed at him before walking towards the entrance but stopped midway and looked back. Her face a bit alarmed.

"What about my hair? How does it look?" She asked as she comb her hair with her hands.

Takeshi walked forward and tried to help her with it. Haru stopped combing her hair and allowed Takeshi to do his thing.

"There. All done." 

He managed to at least fix most of it. Only a few of her baby hair was out of place but it was cute anyway so nothing to be worried about.

"Do I still look presentable? Some of my hair is sticking out."

Before Haru could even touch her hair again, Takeshi stopped him. "It's fine. You're beautiful."

"But—"

"Just go for it, Haru."

She nodded and gave an exuberant smile as she finally enter the building.

Takeshi looked at her diminishing figure and hoped for the best. He can't help it. It's not that really hard to cheer for Haru.

**Author's Note:**

> STILL SWIMMING AT THE DEPTHS OF THE SEA FOR YAMAHARU (8086). I LOVE THEM TOGETHER SO I'VE DECIDED TO ACTUALLY WRITE ONE-SHOTS FOR THIS HEALTHY SHIP. THIS I WON'T REGRET LOL. MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 💕


End file.
